Things That Goes Bump I mean Howl in the Night
by naomi-chan
Summary: What happens when the boys are camping out and a howl is heard? OOC Warning Second chapter finally up! My first GW fic, please R
1. A howl is heard, madness ensues

This is my first GW fic, hope ya like ^.^ Well, onward-  
  
  
*sees angry lawyers rushing toward her* ^^()()() Uh oh yeah, before we continue, I do not own Gundam Wing in any way. Though I wish I owned at least some of the guys *winks at Heero* ^.~,, Well anyway, enjoy ^_^ Oh and in this fic, the people may seem a *bit* just a *bit* *hehehe* out of character ^_~  
  
  
Part I  
  
  
The g-boys were going to attack OZ in their secret base which is no longer secret to the boys, thanks to Heero's very very excellent - to the point where it's almost creepy - system hacking skills. They hid their gundams, complete with camouflage material, in a jungle-like area near the base, and planned on infiltrating the OZ base the next day. That night though, they had to camp in a small clearing in the jungle area until their time of attack came.   
  
There was nothing but a makeshift tent thingie (AN: Think relatively large tent thingie), trees, the boys, and the unknown in the surrounding area. Then, a howl is heard.  
  
  
In the tent thingie...  
  
  
Quatre: *scared* What was that?  
  
Duo: Maybe cyotes.  
  
Wufei: Sounds like a bear.  
  
Duo: It sounds hungry...  
  
Quatre: *shivers with fear* Oh crud...  
  
Trowa: ......  
  
Heero: *narrows his eyes and tightens his grip on his weapon*   
  
Quatre: *shivers harder*  
  
Duo and Wufei: *start to look scared*  
  
Wufei: *trying to hide his fear* Well, being scared is for the weak. I'm going to go see if it's close by.  
  
Quatre: Don't Wufei! *Quatre pleaded in fear*  
  
Wufei: *looks at Quatre in disgust* Don't worry about me.  
  
Heero: *gets up* Well, I might as well go with you since I have a weapon.  
  
Wufei: *nods*  
  
Quatre: What if it comes after us? We should all stick together *afraid that without Heero's weapon, they would have no protection against the wild beast.   
  
Duo: *looking very scared* No chance! I'm not about to go out there.  
  
Heero: Not necessary. *leaves*   
  
Wufei: *leaves*  
  
  
Quatre, Trowa and Duo are silent for awhile.  
  
  
*the howling is heard again*  
  
  
Quatre: *shivering* It sounds closer...  
  
Duo: You're right. *peeks out* I can't see a thing out there.  
  
Trowa: .....  
  
Quatre: *digging through his bag that just happened to come out of nowhere* Let's see, I must have put that flashlight in there somewhere....   
  
Duo: *looks at the bag* ... Uh Quatre, where did THAT come from?  
  
Quatre: *ignores Duo and continues to dig uncontrollably* Darnnit... where is it?!?  
  
Duo: *looking at Quatre with a bit of fear* ... *then he looks at all of the contents strewn about the floor and sees a flashlight* Umm were you looking for this?  
  
Quatre: Yes!!! *he takes the flashlight from Duo and tries to turn it on* *click-click-click---click-click* Oh noo!!! It's not working!!! We're doomed!!! *he throws the flashlight on the ground and jumps all over and breaks it*  
  
Duo: Uh take it easy Quatre, the last thing we need is for you to go crazy on us *while slowly backing away from Quatre. Then his foot comes upon a pack of batteries* Umm Quatre, is it possible that you didn't put the batteries in? *he held up the batteries*  
  
Quatre: T.T Ohh nooo what have I done? *he picks up the half flat flashlight* Now we're really doomed!!!  
  
Duo: Quatre!!! Snap out of it man!! *slaps Quatre a couple of times*  
  
Quatre: *shakes head and blinks* Uh thanks Duo, I guess I needed that... eh... sometimes I have a way of overreacting when I'm scared.... hehe...  
  
Duo: *shakes head and rolls eyes* Noo kiddin... 'Now do I not only have to deal with that thing out here, now I have to deal with my unstable friend' *sigh*   
  
Trowa: .....  
  
  
*three minutes later*  
  
  
Quatre: *huddled in a corner rocking back and forth* Ooh we should have never stayed here.....  
  
Duo: Don't worry Quatre, I don't even hear it anymore. Maybe it went away. *he said that as if also trying to comfort his own fear*  
  
Trowa: It's not gone.  
  
Duo and Quatre: What!?!  
  
Trowa: I heard it again, it's just not howling anymore.  
  
Duo: Then what is it doing?  
  
Trowa: It's grunting.  
  
Duo and Quatre: *looking scared as hell now*  
  
Quatre: *choked on the words* Oh...no...  
  
  
  
*five minutes later*  
  
  
Quatre: Heero and Wufei should have been back by now....  
  
Duo: *about to wet his pants in fear* You... you... don't think....  
  
Quatre: C-c-cmon Duo, w-we have to think positive, I-I'm sure that they are on their way back... R-right, Trowa?  
  
Trowa: .....   
  
Quatre: *starts sobbing* We're gonna dieeeeee....  
  
Duo: *joins in, him and Quatre clutching each other and crying a waterfall* I'm too young and cute to be eaten by a wild beastttttt......  
  
Trowa: //_O;;;  
  
  
  
  
What will happen to Quatre, Duo and Trowa? What happened to Heero and Wufei? Did they get eaten by the beast? Is the beast heading for them? Is the beast about to burst into the tent thingie? Answers to that and more to come in Part II of "Things That Goes Bump- *I mean* Howl in the Night" Please review ^^ 


	2. And the madness continues

Yayy!!! Time for Part II of "Things That Goes Bump- *I mean* Howl in the Night" *sees angry readers* Eh..heh... so it's almost a year already? *readers still glare at her* It's not my fault, blame procrastination! *points accusingly at procrastination* Procrastination: Ack! *starts to run* Me: Dieee!!! *kills it* If only it could be so easy... -_-() Well anyway... for the disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. And warning: Major OOC-ness ahead just so ya kno... ^^() *grabs her Heero plushie and hugs him tightly* ^-^  
  
Oh an before I go, big thanks goes out to Mizz Merquise and shadowmouse for reviewing ^_^  
  
On another note: *...* means an action and '...' means thinking.  
  
BTW, my b-day is this Saturday ^^ Happie b-day to me ^_^ Please review this as a b-day gift? Pretti pweezeeee? ^-^  
  
On with the fic ^^  
  
---  
  
Preview narrator announcer voice thingy: Last time we left the g-boys they were in a tent thingy and there were howling noises. Heero and Wufei went out to see what was going on, while they left Trowa and an almost pissing in their pants Duo and Quatre behind. What happened to the boys? Let's find out now...  
  
---  
  
Part II  
  
Back in the tent thingie...  
  
*Duo and Quatre still blubbering and crying about how precious their lives were*  
  
Trowa: *watching his sniveling comrades irritatingly, his eye twiching*  
  
Duo: *mistook Trowa's expression as fear instead of annoyance* Don't tell me... is it behind you?  
  
Trowa: *he started shaking* 'If they don't shut up...'  
  
Quatre: Ohmigosh! It's closer?! *pointed a shaking finger behind Trowa* Th- that shadow, is-is that... IT?!  
  
Trowa: *lost control and jumped up* There's no stupid beast-thing behind me!!! Just shut up!!!If I hear any more whining I swear I'm gonna scream!!! Grr!!! *squeezes the soda bottle (AN: glass bottle, mind you) until it shatters* //.!!!  
  
Duo and Quatre: O.O;;; ... *shuffles to the farthest corner away from the now very mad Trowa*  
  
Duo: *whisperes to Quatre* But isn't he already screaming?  
  
Quatre: *nods* He's scaring me... They obviously were not accustomed to him getting so out of control  
  
Duo: *said under his breath* Great, another person in here goin cuckoo on me...  
  
*another grunt coming from the bushes broke their concentration*  
  
Quatre: ...Ack!  
  
Duo: *listening* Wait a minute... I think I hear it again...  
  
Quatre: Yeah we know, it's closer, right?  
  
Duo: *his sharp hearing not missing a beat* No, it sounds like the same noise we heard earlier, but now... it sounds kind of... human...  
  
Quatre and Trowa: *listens*  
  
Trowa: You're right  
  
Quatre: So you think it was a human instead of an animal?  
  
Duo: I think so  
  
*they wait a little longer*  
  
*they hear rustling in the woods*  
  
*then they hear voices*  
  
*the source of the voices get closer so that Trowa, Duo, and Quatre can hear what they were saying*  
  
Wufei: What the heck do you think you were doing, onna?  
  
Relena: I was looking for my Hee-chan and now I'm so happy I found you  
  
*a grunt could be heard*  
  
Heero: Get off of me  
  
Relena: Oh Heero!  
  
*a loud sigh could be heard*  
  
*the tent opens*  
  
*Heero, Wufei and Relena come in with Relena holding onto Heero tightly*  
  
Duo: Relena?! What are you doing here?  
  
Relena: I'm here to be with my Heero *sighs affectionately*  
  
Wufei: The howl we heard was Relena calling  
  
*Quatre and Duo sighed*  
  
Quatre: And the grunt?  
  
Wufei: That was Relena struggling in the forest  
  
*Quatre and Duo sighed again with much relief*  
  
*Heero goes to the far side of the tent and lies down to sleep and Relena follows him and lays down close by him*  
  
Heero: ...  
  
*the rest of the guys look at each other*  
  
Duo: Well I guess I better hit the hay too *he goes to his spot and falls asleep*  
  
*Wufei, Trowa and Quatre goes to their spots and lie down*  
  
Quatre was relieved that there was no wild animal after all. But then a creepy thought occured to him. 'But then again' he thought 'that sound sounded too animal-like to be Relena. She couldn't make that noise' Besides, she could only do that if she wanted to scare them, which he doubted. So that means that maybe it really was an animal...  
  
*at that moment, he heard a loud howl very close by*  
  
Owari... or is it?  
  
So whadya think of the second and probably last installment of "Things That Goes Bump- *I mean* Howl in the Night"? I might continue this but I don't see how it should go from here while keeping everyone alive at the same time. I thought it would be an interesting end anyway... But, if you have a couple of ideas of how to continue this, I'm open to suggestions, send them in your review ^_^ Even if you're not going to suggest anything, please review too. I'd love to see your opinions on this. I hope you enjoyed this story and feel free to check out my other fics as well. The stories are better than their summaries, believe me ^.~,, Ja ne! 


End file.
